un pequeño gran problema
by Renna-ko
Summary: el la juzgo mal, ella le ayudo a encontrar a su hermano, el se arrepintio de todo, pero ella ya no puede seguir a su lado, un s&d, ahora ella es la mujer de hierro aquella que ya no debe llorar...
1. el comienzo de la historia

_hola chicas y chicos que leen fics jejeje. Este como ustedes sabran es mi primer fic, solo que ya con todas las correcciones posibles jejeje. espero que les guste para los que no lo han leido y para los que ya la leyeron pues... pueden volver a leerla jajaja. nos vemos luego._

_Todos los personajes empleados en esta página fueron utilizados con fines informativos y tienen Copyright © de Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd. Japón. Come frutas y Verduras. La piratería es un delito, no ataques barcos._

* * *

Capitulo 1

El comienzo de la historia

¿Saben?... creo que he llorado más de la cuenta ¿Cómo lo sé? Simple, de mis ojos ya no sale ni una lagrima más, ahora mi corazón ya no es el que llora, sino mi alma, me duele el pecho, siento como que todo mi mundo se derrumba a mis espaldas y yo… no puedo evitarlo, no puedo hacer nada para… para salir de este círculo viciosa por así decirlo.

Cuando por fin salgo de mi cama me miro al espejo, mis ojos están completamente rojos e hinchados, tengo unas ojeras terribles, eh perdido peso, mi cabello esta todo revuelto, estoy muy pálida, recuerdo la primera vez que me vi en ese espejo, el me lo regaló de cumpleaños, dijo que lo necesitaría cada vez que estuviera con él para que el pudiera admirar mi belleza sin ser descubierto, yo me reí ante tal ocurrencia y confesión.

Nunca me consideré una mujer hermosa, quizás linda o agradable pero jamás hermosa, pero con él todo cambio aprendía a quererme a mí misma, a aceptar mis errores y sacar lo mejor de mí pero, que es lo que voy a hacer ahora, no puedo seguir así, ya no quiero sufrir, no más, no, si tan solo pudiera retrasar el tiempo, cambiar cada palabra, cada gesto, cada… ¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando? No puedo, no puedo hacer nada ¿Por qué? No lo comprendo, éramos tan felices y ahora todo es solo un sueño roto…

Mi princesa ¿qué fue lo que nos pasó?¿Por qué soy tan idiota?¿Por qué te grite de esa manera? Tu no tenias la culpa de nada, estaba tan absorto en mi sufrimiento que no me percate del tuyo…y… y ahora estoy pagando con creces las consecuencias, mi pequeña, mi dulce princesa perdóname.

Flashback

-¿En qué piensas amor? –decía una dulce niña de cabellos rubios a su acompañante

-en nada pequeña

-amor –dijo la rubia tristemente, muy en el fondo sabía que al hombre de su vida le pasaba algo, estaba triste, y no podía ocultarlo, pero ¿por qué no le tenía la confianza suficiente para contárselo? ¿Por qué?

El la miró, ella estaba triste, debía de pensar que él no le quería contar, que no le tenía confianza pero eso no era así, solo que tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

-el día de hoy hace 17 años perdí a las personas que más amaba, en un accidente automovilístico en el que perdí la memoria, y… y los extraño mucho, no sabes las veces en que necesitaba un consejo de mi madre, un abrazo de mi padre, tan solo una muestra de cariño pero, eso nunca ocurrió –dijo el muchacho con un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas apunto de brotar

-mi vida, yo…perdóname jamás debí de haberte preguntado –decía la rubia más arrepentida que nada

-no tengo nada que perdonarte amor, eres lo que más amo en el mundo ¿lo sabías?, y estoy feliz por poder compartir esto que siento con el amor de mi vida, con la persona que más confío en el mundo –y diciendo esto el hombre de cabellos azabache le dio un tierno y profundo beso en los labios a su amada.

-tengo una idea –dijo emocionada la niña de las coletas de cabellos dorados

-mmm... que es princesa –preguntó un tanto extrañado aquel hombre de mirada profunda.

-que te parece si visitamos la tumba de tus padres y la arreglamos con muchas flores hermosas –dijo ella muy entusiasmada, esperando la respuesta de aquel hombre

-no… -respondió el

-¿no?

-no princesa –dijo con un tono molesto y altanero lo cual desconcertó terriblemente a la joven de tez blanca –y lo mejor será dejar las cosas como están, no quiero terminar discutiendo contigo

-es…ta bien cariño –dijo la pequeña joven

-nos vamos, amor, creo que es tarde y no quiero que tus padres se preocupen por ti –dijo el hombre de los ojos color zafiro

-pero amor, aun no dan ni las 4:00 y aparte recuerda que…

Aquel hombre no la dejo terminar, y con un tono bastante exasperado le dijo:

-pero nada, nos vamos ya, no quiero tener problemas de ningún tipo – y sin más la tomó del brazo con fuerza asustando a la joven de cabellos rubios, el jamás le había levantado la voz y la había tratado de esa manera, algo andaba mal y lo averiguaría así fuese lo último que hiciera

-suéltame, ¿qué demonios te pasa? ¿es que acaso soy un problema para ti?, no lo entiendo además, por si no lo recuerdas, mis padres salieron de viaje hace 2 días por lo que me estoy quedando en la casa de Lita, y por si no lo sabías estamos en va-ca-cio-nes, así que mañana no tengo que ir a la escuela, la verdad no entiendo porque esta así, lo mejor será que me vaya de una vez, no soporto que me trates de esa manera, simplemente no puedo –y así como un segundo antes lo había dicho, la pequeña rubia se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar muy dolida por lo que acababa de suceder con su amado ¿qué es lo que él le ocultaba? ¿Por qué no quería visitar a sus padres en ese día tan especial ¿Por qué no la quería a su lado? ¿Por qué?

El la miraba alejarse de su lado, por un momento se llamo idiota al darse cuanta se sus actos, había herido a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, a la persona por la cual siempre había dado su vida,

-princesa –dijo como un susurro –perdóname esa no fue mi intención, lo siento –volvió a decir al mismo tiempo que el viento se llevaba sus palabras.

Fin del flashback

La rubia de ojos claros se encontraba en el baño, decidió tomar una ducha con agua caliente para relajarse un poco, realmente lo necesitaba.

Flashback

La misma rubia de ojos tan bellos con la luna se encontraba buscando en la biblioteca del condado algo relacionado con el accidente de su amado, quería saber más, quería entenderlo, apoyarlo, amarlo, pero solo lo podría hacer su salía de sus dudas, pensó preguntárselo personalmente pero eso era algo que no podría hacer, temía a su reacción, no quería terminar peleados de nuevo, así que decidió actuar por cuenta propia pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al enterarse que no existía ningún registro del accidente nada, salvo un pequeño recorte del periódico donde explicaba que el único sobreviviente de la familia Chiba era un pequeñín de 6 años el cual perdió la memoria y por ende nunca se supo de algún familiar cercano que los pudiera ayudar.

Esto entristeció de sobre manera a aquella muchacha que simple lo tuvo todo, amor, y una familia, hermanos, casa, todo, siguió buscando algo más, por ejemplo el lugar donde fueron enterrados los padres de aquel hombre alto y bien formado que la derretía con solo tenerlo cerca, pero no encontró nada, por lo que desistió por ese día para reanudar su búsqueda al día siguiente.

Fin del flashback

Por su parte aquel hombre de no más de 23 años se encontraba en su cuarto alistándose, como el día anterior para ir a su trabajo, por unos instantes sus ojos se posaron en una fotografía la cual se encontraba en un buró al lado de su cama, en ella se encontraba un hermosa rubia con una sonrisa encantadora, sus ojos denotaban una felicidad absoluta, ella se encontraba acostado en el piso muerta de la risa y a su lado haciéndole cosquillas estaba un guapísimo joven de cabellos azabache, de unos ojos zafiros, completamente feliz, aquella fotografía fue tomada hace unos 

meses, cuando ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, fue un momento mágico que por azares del destino quedó grabado en una fotografía.

-mi niña, mi hermosa niña –esas fueron las palabras de aquel caballero, antes de dar un profundo suspiro y terminar de arreglarse para el trabajo.

Flashback

-¿qué es lo que haces aquí? –le preguntó un hombre a una mujer que se encontraba sentada frente a una tumba

Fin del flashback

-princesa, si no hubiera sido tan injusto –pensó

Flashback

- yo…yo –dijo una rubia muy asustada y confundida

-te dije que no quería que vinieras aquí ¿cómo lo encontraste? ¡Respóndeme!

-no fue mi intención, de verdad lo siento, yo… yo –no alcanzaba a terminar una frase la asustada rubia

-¡respóndeme! –pregunto muy exasperado el hombre

-¿por qué me ocultaste algo tan importante? –pregunto sollozando la rubia

-nunca te debiste de haber enterado –dijo secamente el de ojos zafiro

-¡DE QUE TENIAS UN HERMANO QUE ESTÁ VIVO!

-¡CÁLLATE!

-¿Por qué? sabes que yo te hubiera ayudado a encontrarlo, sabes que yo hubiera estado ahí, contigo –dijo la pequeña jovencita de ojos azules

-no necesito lástima de nadie

-¡no es lástima! es amor

-…..

-adiós "m_i niño_" –dijo la rubia que al instante, se dio media vuelta y salió fuera del cementerio.

Aquel muchacho que hasta hace unos minutos había discutido con el amor de su vida, ahora la veía alejarse sin mirar atrás, se llamo estúpido y la llamo tonta, momentos antes de de descubrir la verdadera razón por la que la rubia se encontraba ahí, razón la cual le haría sentirse el hombre más miserable del mundo.

Fin de flashback


	2. doble perdida

Capitulo 2

Un recuerdo mas una perdida.

Aquella muchacha de ojos azules por fin se encontraba lista para salir de su claustro en el cual había permanecido por varios días, se sentía triste, destrozada, pero ya no quería estar así, decidió salir adelante por sí sola, ya no le importaba nada, por su mente pasaban miles de imágenes, de su pasado, su presente, y su futuro cuando fue interrumpida por aquella voz que de pequeña la arrullaba y le cantaba canciones de cuna

-¡hija! –Dijo aquella mujer de cabellos azules, largos y ondulados –que bueno que por fin saliste de tu habitación ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres platicar con migo? –dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la rubia para darle un abrazo mientras una cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos color café.

Aquella niña lo único que pudo hacer es dedicarle una tierna sonrisa a su madre, para después negar con la cabeza, no estaba lista para afrontar esas preguntas, aún le dolía, se sentía la mujer más infeliz del mundo, no solo había perdido al amor de su vida sino también a su sustento para ser feliz, pero ahora más que nunca debía de salir adelante, no soportaba ver a su madre en ese estado, tenía que ser fuerte por las dos.

-Está bien, pequeña –le dijo aquella linda mujer –pero prométeme que vas a estar bien, no soportaría si algo te llegara a pasar, a ti no, prométemelo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, aun no quería hablar.

Después cogió una manzana que se encontraba en el frutero y salió de la casa, sabía que su madre se encontraba llorando pero necesitaba salir, aclarar sus ideas, buscar soluciones. Aquella mujer que le había dado la vida estaba sufriendo y no le quiso contar sus problemas por no hacerla sufrir más, pero era una carga muy pesada, tan pasada como toda la tierra encima de ella y aun más.

Sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse se encamino hacia aquel lugar donde se sentía mejor, donde recibió su primer beso, donde el amor de su vida le había propuesto matrimonio, donde había pasado innumerables días completamente feliz.

Al llegar a su destino se dirigió a una banca que se encontraba debajo de un frondoso árbol, pero antes de llegar alcanzo a ver a un señor vendiendo helados, y después de muchos días sonrío, al recordar la primera vez que había comprado un helado ahí, y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a ese destino.

Flashback

-¡por favor, por favor, por favor, si!! –dijo una rubia que se encontraba abrazada a un caballero de cabellos azabache haciendo uno de sus habituales pucheros.

-ahh está bien, solo porque no me puedo resistir a esa cara de angelito jeje –respondió aquel hombre

-¡gracias!! Mmm... Creo que esto amerita un regalo –dijo en tono pícaro aquella dama

-mmm creo que entonces te comprare un helado más seguido –respondió en el mismo tono el muchacho

-jajaja bueno, pero primero mi helado –dijo la rubia al instante en el que le daba un beso fugaz a su acompañante y lo jalaba al carrito de los helados.

-Buenas tardes señorita que desea –dijo un hombre de edad avanzada a la joven

-buenas tardes, me da un helado doble de chocolate y fresa, con jarabe de chocolate por favor –dijo la dama sonando como una niña de 5 años

-claro será un placer –respondió el vendedor de helados –aquí tiene –le dijo mientras le entregaba el vaso con el helado a la rubia

-¿cuánto va a ser? –pregunto el joven acompañante

-15 pesos (moneda mexicana)

-aquí tiene –le dijo el muchacho

-muchas gracias –dijo el vendedor

Y se alejaron de ahí para dirigirse hacia una banca debajo de un gran árbol, mientras que aquel vendedor los veía, diciendo para sí que nunca había visto en lo que tenia de vida a una pareja, la cual se veía en su mirara el amor que se profesaban mutuamente, y de igual manera pensó para que ese amor seria eterno.

Fin del flashback

-buenos días –dijo la joven –me da un…

Aquel hombre no la dejo terminar y con una sonrisa fraternal en la cara le dijo:

-helado doble de chocolate y fresa con jarabe de chocolate y una galleta de vainilla a un lado, ¿no es cierto?

La rubia sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-aquí tienes preciosa –le dijo el hombre entregándole el helado

-muchas gracias ¿cuánto va a ser?

-sabes... siempre que venias a comprarme un helado irradiabas luz con tu sonrisa, ahora yo se que estas triste y que mejor manera de levantarte el ánimo que con un helado, que va por cuenta de la casa.

-no, yo no podría –dijo al instante la rubia

-no te preocupes, mejor sonríe

-está bien, muchas gracias.

-no hay de que

Y aquel señor una vez más la vio alejarse para dirigirse a la misma banca que siempre se sentaba, preguntándose que es lo que le podía ocurrir a aquella niña que siempre estaba contenta y que con su llegada lo hacía sentir una paz inmensa.

Flashback

Aquel hombre de cabellos azabache se inclinó sobre la tumba de sus padres, y depositó una bella rosa roja, aun no comprendía del todo que hacia aquella hermosa rubia en la tumba de sus padres y mucho menos porque estaba vestida de negro, pero en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba, estuvo ahí cerca de dos horas platicando con su madre y su padre los avances en la búsqueda de su hermano menor, sintiéndose mal al no poder encontrarlo, después de mucho pensar se levanto se aquel lugar y se encamino a la salida, pero al pasar por el siguiente pasillo algo lo dejo completamente confundido, ya que ahí se encontraba la madre del amor de su vida, igual vestida de negro, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, se veía que ya se iba porque había dejado una flores en la tumba y se estaba alejando de ésta, no quería ser descubierto por lo que se escondió detrás de una estatua para luego observar a su amada niña llegar con su madre, abrazándola y encaminándola a la salida.

Fin del flash back

Unas cuantas lagrimas se deslizaron por el costado de sus ojos, una a una recorrían cada espacio en sus mejillas, lagrimas que no había derramado en años...lagrimas de soledad...lagrimas de dolor...porque al perderla recordó lo que hace mucho tiempo no recordaba ¿Qué era estar solo? volvió a llorar después de tanto tiempo, pues de nuevo se encontraba solo.

Flashback

Aquel hombre de ojos zafiro vio a las dos mujeres dirigirse a la salida del cementerio y una vez que estuvo seguro de que no regresarían se dirigió al lugar que hasta hace unos minutos estaba ocupado por ellas.

Una vez que se encontró ahí, cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir algo que lo dejo totalmente anonadado, delante de sus ojos se encontraba la tumba de dos personas muy importantes para su ángel, su niña, ahora que quizás era demasiado tarde lo comprendía todo, el porqué del luto, por qué ella estaba en el cementerio, por qué ella reflejaba en su mirada tristeza y dolor, por qué la madre de su amada estaba destrozada y por qué aquella niña de cabellos rubios se alejó de ahí, de una manera digna, sin darle paso a humillaciones, con la frente en alto, pero con un corazón más que destrozado.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia aquellas dos tumbas

-En memoria de Kenji Tsukino buen hijo, padre y esposo.

Estarás en nuestros corazones sin importar el lugar y lo lejano que te encuentres-

-En memoria de Shingo Tsukino por ser un buen hijo y hermano.

Por tus risas, pelas, y travesuras siempre estarás dentro de nosotros-

Aquel hombre se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, pensando en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo, cuando un señor de edad avanzada con los ojos grises y una sonrisa llena de paz le dijo:

-disculpe joven, es usted de casualidad familiar de ellos dos –lo dice mientras señalaba con sus manos las tumbas

Asintió

-o que bien, me preguntaba si de casualidad había visto a la joven rubia que estaba por aquí, lo que pasa es que me ha encargado un terreno más amplio y le dije que si lo teníamos, es uno que está en la siguiente calle, a la derecha, según tengo entendido ya lo fue a ver pero cuando la fui a buscar ya no se encontraba, bueno para no hacérsela más larga me preguntaba si ya sabía cual era la decisión, porque hay una familia que también desea ese terreno

-no –respondió el joven de una manera ida y secamente –no lo sé.

-está bien no se preocupe, solo le pido si por favor nos pueden informar lo más pronto posible.

-disculpe, ¿me puede mostrar esos terrenos?, por favor –dijo de una manera más atenta

-claro –dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa –sígame

Y aquellos dos hombre se dirigiera a ver tan apreciadas tierras pero cuál sería la sorpresa del más joven al encontrar frente a sus propios ojos unas tierras que se encontraba justamente a lado de las tumbas que llevaba consigo su corazón, aquellas tumbas que nadie aparte de él conocía, aquellas tumbas que visitaba cada 3 de agosto como tradición y deber, aquellas tumbas marchitas sobre las cuales estaban grabados dos nombres cuyo apellido era el Chiba

-en memoria de Sophia Chiba, excelente madre, hija y esposa

Que descanse en paz-

En memoria de Alessandro Chiba, maravilloso hijo, padre y esposo

Que descanse en paz

-no –fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el joven de cabellos azabache –no

-disculpe señor estas son las tierras, cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme con su permiso, tengo que atender otros asuntos.

Y así aquel hombre se alejo, sin notar el vacío en los ojos del joven

-esto no… -decía para sus adentros, no lo podía creer, su pecho se oprimía al contacto con el aire, el simple hecho de esta ahí le causaba vértigo, por unos instante su cuerpo no pudo reaccionar y lo único que salía de su boca eran palabras sin sentido lógico, al menos para aquellos que no conocían los pormenores de su situación.

-esta, razón, tu, mi, pequeña, per…don –dijo aquel hombre antes de caer de rodillas al piso, no podía ser cierto, no… entonces la había juzgado mal, había lastimado a quien juró proteger, y todo por una tonta coincidencia, se maldijo una y mil veces, había cometido el error más estúpido de su entera vida, la sola idea lo hacía sentirse el ser más despreciable que existe, su pecho se oprimía, y una cuantas gotas de agua con sal salieron de sus ojos.

Fin del flashback

Después de estar encerrado en su consultorio por más de 3 horas una joven de cabellos rojos que portaba una bata de doctora toco la puerta de nuestro protagonista y dijo:

-disculpe, el Doctor Miyazawa lo espera en su oficina, dice que es urgente –emitió la señorita en todo preocupado

-está bien, en un momento voy.


	3. El

Capitulo 3

Él

En otro lugar de Tokio

-Este es, señorita –dijo un joven de ojos verdes, cabello gris, de tez blanca, alto, guapo, y una mirada penetrante

-muy bien, espero que con esto sea suficiente –dice una mujer, al mismo tiempo que le entrega aquel caballero un sobre manila amarillo con dinero dentro

-si con esto bastará, con su permiso mi lady –dice el gallardo joven mientras que le besa la mano a la muchacha

Aquel muchacho se aleja del lugar con una cara seria y fría, dispuesto a cumplir con su objetivo mientras que la joven le da un último sorbo a u café y exclama:

-realmente, así lo espero.

-me llamaba señor –pronunció nuestro el de ojos zafiro

- adelante, siéntate –pronuncio el doctor Miyazawa

-necesito que vayas al extranjero, específicamente a España, para ejecutar una operación lo más pronto posible.

-… -(con cara de what?)

-no me mires así, yo confío en tu gran capacidad, además eres el único en quien confío

-la verdad me tomo por sorpresa, señor, me halaga que usted tenga esa imagen de mi…

-pero…? –lo interrumpió el doctor

-no, nada señor, le agradezco mucho que me tenga esa confianza, ¿Quién es la persona a la que tengo que operar?

-mi hijo –le dijo el doctor –yo no puedo hacerlo y tu más que nadie lo sabe, te necesito y te prometo que después de esto te podrás tomar unas merecidas vacaciones, –ahora las palabras de aquel hombre de edad avanzada

-muchas gracias doctor no lo defraudaré –dijo para después salir de aquel lugar.

Horas más tarde

-mi amor, mi niña te prometo, te juro que después de esta operación haré todo lo posible para que me perdones, así tenga que matar para lograrlo –dijo con una pequeña lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla nuestro apuesto joven mientras empacaba una foto de la ex feliz pareja.

-señorita, su encargo está terminado, el se encuentra en España –dijo un joven de cabellos color gris

-me alegra escuchar eso, creo que si valió la pena el esfuerzo, pero dime ¿cómo está él?

- se encuentra bien señorita, ahora lo único que hay que hacer es contarle la verdad ¿quiero que me encargue yo de eso?

-No, está bien, yo lo haré, ahora solo te pido que me compres el boleto de avión, deseo hablar con él lo más pronto posible.

-disculpe, que me meta en asuntos que no me importan pero… que va a ser con el señor

-tú lo has dicho, no es de tu incumbencia –dice con un tono un poco molesto "_realmente no lo sé, pero prometí ayudarlo aunque no pueda estar más a su lado_" –piensa mientras, da un golpe en la mesa y después toma un último sorbo a su café.

-disculpe señorita –dice el joven un poco avergonzado por lo que acababa de suceder.

-quiero salir de aquí lo más pronto posible así que apresúrate _"papa, te prometo que el legado que me has dejado después de tu muerte, no se irá a la ruina, lo sacaré adelante, cueste lo que me cueste, así tenga que… así tenga que olvidarme de el" _–¡maldición!

Ding dong -suena el timbre de una casa muy conocida para nosotros

-buenas tardes señora, ¿se encontrara su hija aquí?

Aquella mujer lo miró con ternura, al parecer acababa de llorar pues aun tenia rastros de lagrimas en su rostro

-no, ella no se encuentra, ha tenido que salir de viaje, lo más seguro es que regrese hasta dentro de 1 semana

-si no es mucho pedir ¿de casualidad sabrá a donde fue?

-la verdad no sabría decirte, al parecer tuvo un problema, por lo que decidió salir del país,

-ah… muchas gracias, y perdóneme por importunarla, mi más sincero pésame por lo de su esposo y su hijo

-gracias, gracias por todo

Aquel hombre se dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia la salida cuando la mujer de cabellos azules le dijo

-por favor cuida a mi hija, ella trata de aparentar fortaleza pero la verdad es que esta más que destrozada, necesita tiempo para asimilar todo lo que ha ocurrido, sabes, no la juzgo pero después de todo yo fui la que le pidió que fuera fuerte, pero... enterársele la muerte de su padre y hermano y después tener que asumir toda la responsabilidad de las empresas Tsukino…

-disculpe ¿qué ha dicho? –preguntó confundido

-las empresas Tsukino, veo que mi hija no te ha contado nada, pero será mejor que te enteres, pasa por favor

El asintió, sintiendo un fuerte presión en el pecho, que era todo eso que le estaban diciendo, a que empresa se refería, seria acaso aquella de la que escucho hablar hace algún tiempo, aquella, la cual es la más famosa, en estados unidos, y todo Latinoamérica que es lo que ocurría

-nosotros somos los dueños de las empresas Tsukino, el hermano de mi esposo la fundó y al morir se la lego a mi hija y a su hermano, pero ahora que él ha muerto toda la responsabilidad de ésta ha recaído en los hombros de mi niña.

-pero ¿por qué nunca me lo dijo? –preguntó entre sorprendido y decepcionado

-ella no quería que la quisieras por lo que tuviera sino por lo que es, pero después cuando venció todos esos miedos te lo trato de decir, me consta, pero por una cosa o por otra nunca pudo…, hijo realmente espero que la hagas feliz, ella no se merece todo este sufrimiento.

-así lo haré –y diciendo esto salió de la casa, rumbo al aeropuerto necesitaba reflexionar sobre todo lo que le habían dicho, decir, su niña, su amada princesa, ahora era la dueña y señora de las empresas Tsukino, eso no era cualquier pequeñez, además, tenía que solucionar sus problemas con ella, de tal manera que ella no se enterara de que el ya conocía su secreto, no quería que ella pensara que él la quería por conveniencia eso nunca, ya que él se enamoró de la pequeña e inocente mujer que le alegraba todos y cada uno de sus días con su bella sonrisa.

_Pasajeros con destino a Madrid España, favor se pasar a la sala de abordaje, Pasajeros con destino a Madrid España, favor de abordar_

Por fin en España –exclamó una linda rubia –ese vuelo se me hizo eterno –volvió a decir mientras se acercaba a la ventana de su cuarto una vez hospedada en el hotel –me pregunto qué estarás haciendo "_mi amor_" –miles de imágenes volvieron a su cabeza, la pelea con él, la muerte de su padre y hermano, la coronación como dueña y señora de la empresa Tsukino, los negocios con aquel peligris, todas y cada una de sus alegrías y tristezas.

-te extraño tanto, te necesito tanto –murmuro para sí mientras un pequeña lagrima salía de sus hermosos ojos azules.

Se alejo de la ventana y se dirigió hacia su maleta, de la cual saco su ropa y la colgó en el closet para después llamar al servicio de cuarto ya que tenía mucha hambre y la verdad no estaba de ánimos para salir, encargó comida italiana y una vez que se la trajeron y la terminó se dio un baño con agua caliente y después se metió a la cama para dormir un poco, desde que había asumido ese cargo tan importante en la empresa había trabajado mucho y casi no tenía tiempo para descansar por lo que ese era el momento para desquitar tantas horas perdidas, o eso fue lo que pensó, antes de quedar profundamente dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro

En otro lado de España, justamente a 15 kilómetros de donde se encontraba nuestra protagonista, acababa de arribar cierto joven de cabellos azabache como de 1.90 y unos hermosos ojos azules

-por fin en España –exclamó aquel joven –lo mejor será que me duerma temprano si quiero estar al 100 en la operación de mañana.

A la mañana siguiente

-mmm, ¿qué hora es? –Dijo cierta joven mientras se estiraba en su cama completamente enrollada en las cobijas –mmm que bien dormí, creo que saldré del país más seguido jejeje –dijo mientras se levantaba para ver la hora

-las 10.30, tengo 3 horas para arreglarme, bastante tiempo ¿no lo crees? –se dijo a si misma mientras se miraba al espejo.

-"solo espero que le cause buena impresión y que tome las cosas con calma, no quiero que esto se me salga de las manos" –pensó mientas se metía a la ducha

-doctor, ya es hora –dijo una chica de cabellos azules a nuestro gallardo joven el cual se estaba preparando para la operación.

- un momento, ya casi estoy listo –dijo mientras terminaba de colocarse el traje para la operación y los guantes –_"ya casi estaré contigo mi preciosa princesa"_

Ding dong

-¡hay voy! –gritaba una rubia desde dentro del apartamento

-buenos días señorita, ¿esta lista? –pregunto el peligris

-buenos días, solo déjame ir por mi bolsa –respondió alegre la chica

-está bien, por cierto se ve muy linda hoy

-gracias –contesta sonrojada

Una vez que salieron del apartamento se dirigieron a un parque en el centro de la ciudad, ahí se sentaron en una banca esperando a la persona que cambiaria la vida de su amado para siempre

-y… dime qué fue lo que le dijiste? –pregunto con recelo la joven

-pues…

Flashback

-disculpe señor, se le cayó esto –dijo un hombre de cabellos grises a otro de cabello café

-oh muchas gra… oh perdón pero esto no es mío –dijo aquel joven

-ábralo vera que si le pertenece

Aquel joven tenía el cabello café obscuro, tenia ojos grises, labios pequeños, una nariz respingada, y unas pestañas largas, era alto, fácil media 1.80 era delgado pero con el cuerpo bien formado, vestía un pantalón Levis azul marino, y una camisa amarilla con franjas rojas y unos tenis negros.

-¿qué clase de broma es ésta? –pregunto enojado y sorprendido a la vez el muchacho

-no es ninguna broma señor –respondió a la defensiva nuestro chico de cabello gris –es solo la verdad sobre su pasado.

-mire, no sé quién es usted, ni porque me dice esto, pero le aseguro que eh vivido muy bien sin mi pasado, como para no necesitarlo…

-hay alguien que quiere conocerlo –lo interrumpió el joven –ella estará muy feliz se lo aseguro, además quiere hablar con usted, solo escúchela, le tiene muy buenas noticias, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá, en verdad señor, ella lo necesita.

-quien es "ella" –pregunto intrigado al joven

-ella es la mujer que su hermano ama por sobre todas las cosas pero creo que no debí decirle esto, ella le dirá todo lo que usted necesite saber, por favor acepte verla

-¿hermano? –Dijo muy sorprendido el joven –está bien, acepto, dígame ¿cuando la veré?

-dentro de 1 semana, en esta dirección, sea puntual por favor –dijo mientras le entregaba un papel al joven y después se marchaba.

-mi pasado –dijo el joven sosteniendo fuertemente el papel, dentro de su mano.

Fin del flash back

-eso fue lo que paso, señorita

-comprendo, solo espero que venga

-yo también, yo también

-La operación fue todo un éxito doctor, ahora solo hay que esperar –dijo una enfermera

-ahora todo depende del paciente –dijo el

-es cierto, disculpe doctor se ve muy cansado por qué no se va al hotel seguro se siente mejor

-sí, creo que eso haré, con su permiso

-ya está aquí, es el –dijo el joven señalando a una muchacho y levantándose de su asiento para ir a su encuentro

-veo que si llegó –dijo extendiéndole la mano

-¿dónde está ella? –dijo cortantemente sin responder al saludo

-sígame –sigo con una sonrisa triunfante

-el es señorita

Ella asintió

-buenas tardes –dijo el joven al mismo tiempo que le extendía su mano –mi nombre es Alan

-mucho gusto –dijo respondiéndole al saludo

-bien, la escucho

-"igualito que el" –pensó la el muchacho de cabello gris divertido

-veo que va directo al grano –dijo la rubia

-disculpe mi falta de modales pero no es cualquier cosa enterarse de que tengo un hermano, señorita…

-no es necesario que sepa mi nombre –dijo fríamente

-comprendo –respondió

-pues ya que toco el tema será más fácil para mí –dijo la rubia un poco aliviada –como sabrás –dijo mirando a cierto muchacho de cabello gris un poco molesta –tienes un hermano, cuando tuvieron el accidente, de alguna manera tu escapaste y por azares del destino viniste a parar a este país, mientras que tu hermano fue trasladado al hospital de Tokio, el perdió la memoria, y de lo único que estaba enterado era de que sus padres murieron en el accidente, y que el cuerpo de su hermano nunca fue encontrado aunque los policías aseguraron que quedo calcinado por la explosión del carro, como te darás cuanta ese fue un choque muy fuerte para él, imagínate no saber nada de ti, de tu pasado y que todo te lo digan otros sea lo único que has vivido, fue un golpe difícil para él

-pero como… no lo entiendo –dijo sumido en sus pensamientos –las personas que me encontraron dijeron que yo estaba en la carretera cuando me llevaron al hospital, ahí me curaron y al no tener idea del paradero de mi familia me…

-te llevaron al orfanatorio, lo sé, después de eso, la policía te dio por muerto

-pero si me dio por muerto, ¿Cómo es que mi hermano sabe que soy yo, si él había perdido la memoria?

-una noche el simplemente te recordó, y desde ese entonces te ha estado buscando por cielo, mar y tierra.

-¿Cómo es él? –dijo conmocionado

-el es casi igual a ti, solo que tiene unos bellos ojos azules, y la cabellera color azabache –dijo mirando hacia la ventana –sus labios son color carmín rosado, tiene una nariz fina, y unas pestañas largas, es alto, de cuerpo bien formado, el es muy inteligente –dijo riendo para sí –es muy amable y bondadoso, siempre busca ayudar a las personas que sufren por eso su sueño es ser un gran doctor, a veces suele ser aburrido, pero cuando se lo propone es el alma de la fiesta, es seguro de sí mismo, capaz y fuerte –cada palabra que la rubia decía, era expresada con tanto amor, y con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos, de repente volteo a ver al muchacho y dijo:

-ese es el.

-lo amas mucho, ¿no es así?

-lo amo más que a mi propia vida, pero eso es algo de lo que no quiero hablar –dijo ella tristemente, al recordar la última pelea con su amor

Flashback

-si eso quieres está bien, ¡ME VOY!!

-¡PUES VETE! –dijo él mientras sentía una gran opresión en su pecho, realmente no quería que ella se fuera, la amaba, pero en ese instante su orgullo le impedía ir tras ella

-adiós, _"mi amor",_ feliz aniversario, hasta nunca.

-"BAKA" se llamo una y mil veces, no lo podía creer lo había olvidado, sintió que se le iba la vida al escucharla decir esas palabras, y lo peor de todo es que habían terminado el día de su aniversario, "¡BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!", no podía dejar de insultarse aventó, todo lo que estaba a su alcance, es que no podía ser cierto, la había perdido, a su niña, su preciosa niña.

Mientras tanto una joven mujer corría desesperadamente hacia su auto, había terminado con el amor de su vida, justo cuando le iba a dar la gran noticia, esa que de seguro le devolvería a su amado, ese era su regalo de aniversario pero ahora, todo lo veía perdido, no podía ser verdad, arrancó lo más rápido que pudo, no podía estar ni un segundo más en ese lugar, no lo soportaba.

Fin del Flashback

-está bien, si no me lo quieres contar –dijo el joven de cabello café –pero dime porque me ayudas ¿por qué nos ayudas a reencontrarnos?

-porque estoy segura de que eso lo haría muy feliz –dijo casi susurrando pero el joven lo alcanzó a escuchar –pero mejor cuéntame de ti –dijo ella para cambiar de tema – ¿tienes novia, esposa?

-¿creo que tu ya lo sabes, no? –dijo con aires de seguridad y siguiéndole el juego a la rubia, sabía que ella quería cambiar de tema y por lo que se dio cuenta ella estaba muy dolida con su hermano por lo que decidió hacer más placentera la charla

-es cierto –se sonrojo la rubia, y es que era verdad, ella lo había investigado todo sobre él, desde el día del accidente, hasta ese día, no había nada que ella no supiera, se siento, vil por eso, pero no podía llegar con un perfecto extraño y decirle todo sobre el pasado de esta sin conocerlo

-no te preocupes, tu "amigo" me lo explico todo –viendo divertido a la rubia

-baka –dijo jugando

-lo que usted diga je jeje –respondió riendo

-creo que tomare un café aquí –dijo un joven de cabellos azabache, estacionándose en un conocido café –de verdad necesito pensar

Adentro del café

-jajaja –reía cierta rubia –es que no lo puedo creer, eras tremendo, jajaja

-si lo sé, jejeje, pero estas de acuerdo en el que mi hermano se lo merecía, después de todo no tenía por qué haberme hecho llorar, ¿o no?

-jeje la verdad es que si, me hubiera gustado ver su cara, jajaja –reía la rubia al borde de las lagrimas

-me da gusto de que estés riendo ya me preguntaba si en toda la noche, nunca ibas a hacerlo

-gracias –dijo ella

-¿pero qué demonios? Dijo el joven de cabellos azabache cuando entro al café y escucho la risa de su adorado ángel, aquella que siempre le dedicaba y que lo hacía sentirse el hombre más feliz del mundo, volteo por inercia y lo que descubrió no le gusto para nada

-princesa…

-Tenemos que irnos –dijo un joven de cabellos gris al la señorita y al joven

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –dijo ella

-el está aquí señorita y ya se dio cuenta de su presencia –la sangre de la joven se congeló, por un momento quedo en shock hasta que su fiel sirviente, la tomo del brazo y la encamino a la puerta trasera mientras los seguía el joven Alan

-"_princesa ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué te estabas riendo? ¿Mi niña, es que acaso te perdí?" _–pensaba el ojiazul incapaz de moverse de su lugar, miles de preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza, no podía creer lo que había visto sus ojos, "¡no!" Se decía jamás lo permitiré.


	4. la razon por la que estas aqui

Capitulo 4

La razón por la que estés aquí, es porque lo amo.

-¿pero qué hacia el aquí? ¿Por qué estaba en ese café? ¿Qué habrá pensado? Dios ¿y si lo malinterpreto todo?... miles de preguntas se asomaban en su cabeza, estaba completamente desconcertada, no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto, el su niño, su razón de ser…

-será lo mejor, mejor que me odie, nunca me perdonaría que sufriera por mi culpa.

-¿Quién era él? –pregunto un joven de cabello café interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia

-… él es tu hermano –dijo finalmente después de un corto silencio

-el… -el joven no cabía de la impresión

-si él era –dijo una tercera voz

-pero ¿Qué hace el aquí? ¿Por qué nos fuimos? ¿Por qué no le dijiste quien era yo? –dijo en tono de reproche y completamente enojado

-porque ese tipo destrozo a la señorita –dijo un muy enfadado joven de cabellos grises

-¡Midas! –dijo rápidamente la joven antes de que este perdiera el control y le contara al joven de cabello café la verdad

-perdone mi indiscreción, señorita –dijo el joven antes de que pasara a mayores, completamente arrepentido, ya que el sabia que para que su señora lo llamara de esa forma y no como habitualmente lo hacía, es porque realmente estaba enojada.

-retírate en este momento –dijo ella con un tono autoritario

-como usted ordene, con su permiso

Todo esto ocurrió ante la mirada atónita del joven de cabello café, aun no comprendía la magnitud del poder de ella, aquella mujer que posea un aire de grandeza, la cual profesaba un gran respeto con solo mirarla, aquella que era hermosa e inteligente al mismo tiempo, que tenía una mirada fría y calculadora pero al mismo tiempo profesaba una gran calidez con su sonrisa, aquella joven que a su corta edad nadie se atrevía a contradecir ni desobedecer. Aquella que podía tener a sus pies a cualquier hombre, incluyéndolo a él, pero una mujer que reflejaba una gran tristeza en sus ojos color azul intenso, la de mirar cansado y profundo, aquel que hacia estremecer a cualquiera.

-supongo que quieres una explicación ¿no es así? –dijo ella a lo cual el solo asintió

-conocí a tu hermano hace exactamente 5 años cuando yo tenía apenas 14, en un principio no llevábamos peor que perros y gatos, más allá aun que un estadounidense y un pakistaní –decía mientras se acercaba a la ventana de su cauto y una ligera sonrisa se surcaba en sus labios, la cual aquel joven alcanzó a percibir antes de que desapareciera –él se la pasaba molestándome poniéndome apodos y haciéndome sentir mal por mis calificaciones, pero por azares del destino las cosas cambiaron y me enamore de el al igual que el de mi

Flashback

-¡cabeza de chorlito! –grito un joven de cabello negro

-Ashh eres tú de nuevo ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas así?

-ah está bien cabeza de chorlito jeje lo que te …. –empezó a decir algo nervioso

-contigo no se puede –lo interrumpió ella, un poco enojada, pero no por el apodo como podrían creer los que se encontraban a su alrededor, estaba enojada consigo misma por sentir lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, hacía varios días que no podía sacar de sus pensamientos a aquel joven y esto la tenía muy confundida "¿enamorada yo? antes se podría decir que soy la princesa de la luna jejeje" pensaba sarcásticamente, nunca y menos de ese patán que lo único que sabe hacer es molestarme, y de seguro piensa que soy solo un mocosa.

-no espera, no quise ofenderte –grito el joven mientras sujetaba con fuerza la muñeca de ella haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera, no sin antes ser salvada por el joven haciendo que esta cayera encima de él. Por un momento sus ojos se encontraron y se perdieron cada uno en la mirada del otro, hasta que llegó a la mente de la joven un sentimiento de cordura

-¿pero que te crees? –dijo enfadada y completamente sonrojada, cosa que no paso desapercibida por él, el cual supo que podría tener aunque sea una esperanza

-perdóname, es solo que no quise ofenderte, la verdad es que quería hablar contigo y pues estoy un poco nervioso "¿poco?" –pensó el

-ah, está bien tu ganas de que querías hablarme –dijo ella en tono serio pero dulce a la vez cosa que relajo bastante al joven

-lo que pasa es que yo… bueno pues… es que –decía sin poder terminar la frase

-¿es que tú? –dijo la joven al borde de la risa pero conservando la calma, "nunca antes había visto a este patán sin habla" pensaba ella "realmente se ve tan tierno, tan guapo sonrojado, pero qué demonios, no puedo pensar en eso"

-te quiero –dijo sin más ni más el joven

-"maldito subconsciente, ya hasta oigo cosas que nunca sucederán" pensó ella. Es eso sintió algo cálido en sus labios eran los de él, ella tenía los ojos más que abiertos completamente sorprendida es que acaso lo que había oído era cierto, él le dijo que a quería, ¡sí! ¡Era cierto!! "Pero dios no me puedo mover, sus labios saben tan bien, es como un dulce néctar, o desearía que esto nunca acabe" pensaba mientras empezaba a contestarle el beso al joven, primero cerrando los ojos y brindó sus labios para seguir el ritmo de el

-"dios me está contestando" pensaba él, segundos después de sentirse el peor de los hombres por robarle un beso a aquella princesa

Siguieron fundiéndose en el beso cuando el tomo la cintura de la joven atrayéndola hacia él, sentía su calidez, su corazón acelerarse, en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo, no, no la quería, la amaba.

Fin del Flashback

-después de ese día nos volvimos inseparables, y me enseño a amarlo, a amarlo más que a mi vida, con el viví momentos verdaderamente hermosos, sentir sus beso y sus caricias, sus abrazos todos los día, el me hacía sentir querida, protegida, amada.

Flashback

-¿me amas? –dijo la rubia, completamente abrazada al brazo del joven de cabello negro

-si –respondió el con una sonrisa

-¿Cuánto? –pregunto ella

-a que viene esas preguntas, princesa –dio el

-dime ¿Cuánto? –insistió la joven

-mi amor por ti, es más grande que el universo –dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada llena de amor

Después de eso se fundieron en un beso profundo, pero que al vez estaba lleno de amor y ternura, un beso único, y perfecto.

Fin del flash back

-días después del aniversario luctuoso de tus padres, me entere de tu existencia y quise ayudar a encontrarte, pero, creo que en lugar de ayudarlo –dijo refiriéndose al joven de cabello negro –empeore las cosas removiendo heridas muy profundas en el que creía ya estaba cicatrizadas, pero vaya sorpresa me lleve al descubrir que no era así

Flashback

-por favor déjame ayudarte –lloraba la rubia de rodillas ante del joven

-no, no y no! .gritaba el joven –realmente le dolía tener que lastimarlo con sus palabras pero eso era algo que le correspondía a él y no quería que su princesa se inmiscuyera el esos asuntos no quería, decepcionarse como muchas otras veces que había ido en la búsqueda de su hermano sin ningún resultado, no quería, que ella se decepcionara con él y que sufriera por una problema y una culpa que no le pertenecían.

-¿Por qué? –Decía la rubia –no lo entiendo –dijo destrozada –es que acaso, ya no me tienes confianza, es que acaso no nos prometimos estar en las buenas y el las malas siempre… entonces por qué ahora no me permites estar contigo, a tu lado ¿es que acaso ya no me amas?

Un gran silencio inundo la sala, y fue precisamente ese silencio o que termino por aniquilar a nuestra pequeña rubia, la cual, solo se paro del piso y se encamino a la salida no sin antes tomar su bolso y mirar a los ojos zafiro que se encontraban enfrente de ella

-ya veo –dijo la joven, antes de salir del apartamento, completamente, perdida en su tristeza

Fin del Flashback

-ese día me propuse encontrarte, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, muy en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que si te encontraba, las cosas volverían a ser como eran antes y tu hermano, volvería a ser aquel joven caballeroso, amable y bondadoso del cual me enamoré –dijo esto al tiempo que una pequeñas gotas de agua salada se asomaban por los ojos de la joven, la cual ya no trato de disimularlas, porque sabía que ya no tenía sentido.

-mi padre y mi hermano murieron hace unas semanas, quedando yo como heredera universal de todos los bienes familiares y una de las consecuencias es que no voy a poder estar junto al hombre que amo, no mientras las cosas este como hasta ahora, es por eso que no puedo estar junto a él, es por eso que nunca más podré besarlo, ni abrazarlo, es por eso que nunca más podré amarlo. Por eso como regalo de despedida, te encontré, para que el pueda ser feliz, para que no sienta más frustración, yo se que él te necesita más que nada, nunca conoció el calor de una familia, espero que ahora pueda ser feliz, y tener eso que nunca tuvo con migo.

Sin más se levanto del sofá, no podía estar un momento más en ese lugar, ya no podía, ya no quería llorar, no se permitía flaquear en ese instante por lo que hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano por no desmoronarse en ese mismo instante, aquella mujer era demasiado dura consigo misma, desde la muerte de su padre y hermano y el rompimiento con el amor de su vida, desde el día el que se vio al espejo aquella tarde y se vio tan demacrada, se había dicho una y mil veces que no debía de llorar, porque llorar solo le correspondía a los débiles, y ella no lo era, por lo menos ya no.


	5. perdoname

Capitulo 5

Perdóname

-maldición, maldición y doblemente maldición –gritaba y hombre de ojos zafiro al mismo tiempo que destrozaba todo lo que se le atravesaba –no ¿Quién era él? –dijo llevándose, las manos a la cara y comenzando a llorar, mientras se derrumbaba en una esquina de su cuarto –pequeña ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –sollozando

Al día siguiente.

-señorita –decía una joven de cabello gris, tocando la puerta de la habitación principal

-adelante –dijo la rubia

-disculpe señorita,

el joven Alan la espera en el despacho, dice que necesita hablar con usted

-tarde o temprano tenía que pasar ¿no lo crees Artemis? Dile que lo veo en 10 minutos

-como usted diga mi señora –bueno que lo llamara por si nombre y no por su apellido midas, era una gran ventaja, eso quería decir que ya no estaba enojada con él, por lo que salió del cuarto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En la sala

-me pregunto si estará bien, ayer aunque siempre mantuvo una gran altivez y calma, pude notar en sus ojos una infinita tristeza, que es lo que habrá pasado con mi hermano para que la tenga así, se nota que lo ama profundamente, ¿pero entonces?, ya se que debido a su carga laboral no puede estar con él, pero presiento que hay algo más, ahora que lo recuerdo estoy ansioso por conocer a mi hermano, pero como se lo planteo a la señorita sin-nombre, jejeje ¿acaso será como lo describió ella, bondadoso, inteligente y amable?, kami deseo tanto conocerlo.

-¿me estabas esperando? –aquella mujer interrumpió sus pensamientos

-eh, si… bueno, es que te quería… pues bueno…

-jejeje –bufo la rubia –donde eh escuchado eso antes –tranquilo, solo dime lo que me tengas que decir –termino de decir con una sonrisa

-bueno quiero conocer a mi hermano, quiero que me lleves con el –dijo lo más rápido que pudo

-Oh –dijo la rubia – "_es algo que ya me esperaba pero creo que es diferente si lo vives"_ –pensó

-yo se que ustedes no se llevan bien, pero como tú misma lo dijiste, bueno, quisiera…

-está bien –dijo ella interrumpiéndolo –salimos en 15 minutos –dijo para después marcharse de la habitación

15 kilómetros lejos de ahí

-"creo que ya viste suficiente no crees" –se decía a sí mismo un abatido joven de ojos zafiro, mirándose al espejo –tu mismo la apartaste de ti, la lastimaste ¿Qué creías que no tenía derecho a rehacer su vida, eres un idiota, no espera, más que idiota, eres el ser más vil del mundo, primero la lastimas, le haces creer que es una molestia para ti, la juzgas mal y después tratas de arreglar todo llorando, no crees que ya hiciste demasiado, ella se veía feliz, muy feliz ¿Quién eres tú para evitarlo? Demonios atente a las consecuencias de tus actos, tú te lo buscaste. Lo mejor será que la dejes en paz que rehaga su vida lejos de ti, ella se merece ser feliz, pero ¿Por qué tan rápido?, es decir hace apenas unas semanas que terminamos y tu, ya hiciste una nuevo amiguito, maldición ¿es que acaso no me amabas lo suficiente? ¿Es que no me amabas como me lo decías a diario? "adiós mi princesa querida, adiós para siempre"

-¿averiguaste donde se está hospedando? –pregunto la rubia

-si señorita ya lo se

-Perfecto, salimos para allá en 5 minutos, ve por Alan, yo los espero en la camioneta

-como usted ordene, señorita –dijo mientas se retiraba

-una cosa más Artemis

-¿sí?

-gracias

-no tiene por que dármelas, señorita –dijo si más para salir del salón

-todo saldrá bien, se lo aseguro –dijo el de cabello gris

-eso espero –dijo ella

-yo también –dijo el de cabello café

Toc toc –se oye que golpeaban la puerta –toc toc toc

-demonios que no saben leer –gritaba el joven de ojos azules levantándose del sillón para abrir la puerta –el letrero dice NO MOLESTAR –gritaba el

-pero que… -dijo él, al instante en el que abrió la puerta y se encontró con aquello ojos azules de los que se enamoró

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo totalmente frío, en su interior gritaba de felicidad por tenerla tan cerca, deseaba desde lo más profundo de su ser estrecharla a su cuerpo, besarla, deseaba hacerla suya, y ya no le importa nada ni nadie, pero en lugar de hacer eso se quedo ahí, parado en la puerta, su mover ni un solo músculo hasta que la escucho hablar

-solo vine a despedirme –dijo ella tristemente, si, lo había malinterpretado todo.

¿Qué? Había oído bien ¿despedirse?

-lo que tenía que hacer aquí concluyo y solo quería decirte adiós –en eso los dos caballeros que acompañaban a la rubia se pusieron detrás de ella, y el joven de ojos zafiro se sentía morir ¿es que acaso ella se lo estaba restregando en la cara?

-si ya veo, creo que estas en muy buena compañía, no es así? –dijo sarcásticamente, ante la mirada triste de la rubia

-Darien –dijo con una sonrisa triste –te presento a Alan Chiba tu hermano

-mi her.. –el se quedo sin habla ¿Qué estaba pasando? Era lo único que cruzaba por su mente

-lo encontré, espero que seas muy feliz, con permiso –y diciendo esto dio media vuelta y se encamino al elevador, dejando atrás a un shokeado Darien y al joven Alan completamente nervioso, mientras Artemis seguía su paso detrás de ella, siempre fiel, a los designios de su señora.

-"mi hermano, entonces cuando los vi ayer juntos, eso quieres decir que nunca me engaño, demonios y yo que la juzgue tan mal, la volví a herir, en su despedida, ella lo encontró por mi después de todo, no, no, no ¿Por qué el destino me juega tan malas pasadas? ¿Por qué actúe sin pensar las cosas? ¿Por qué le dije, lo que le dije?"

-tu ¿eres mi..?

-tu hermano, mmm hola –decía completamente nervioso, no sabía cómo actuar ante él, tantas ves lo había practicado frente al espejo pero por dios su hermano lo intimidaba

-pasa –dijo él un poco más amable

-qué bonito esta tu departamento

-gracias y dime, como es que te encontraron

-es una larga historia

Y así Alan se dispuso a contarle a su hermano como fue que Artemis le había dado un papel, donde decía todo sobre su accidente, también le contó la reunión con ella en el restaurante, y su plática de la noche, tal parecía que aquel joven de ojos azules estaba muy triste por todo el daño que le había causado a su pequeña aunque muy dentro.

-Darien –dijo su hermano –Darien ¿me oyes?

-¿Qué? Discúlpame, es que tengo la cabeza en otra parte –respondió

-la amas ¿no es así?

-¿Qué? –pregunto desconcertado

-Solo dime ¿la amas?

-más que a mi vida

-entonces que haces aquí conmigo, ve con ella, hazle sabes que la quieres

-no es tan fácil –dijo recargando

-¿por qué no? yo se que ella te ama y te necesita créeme, trata de aparentar una dureza que no le sienta nada bien, cada vez va perdiendo esa linda sonrisa que ilumina su rostro, ella te necesita

-gracias –y al decir esto, tomo las llaves de su auto y salió rumbo al hotel que le había dicho Alan, su ahora hermano.

-se encuentra bien señorita –le dice el joven de cabello gris a la muchacha que se encontraba en la parte trasera del coche, con la mirada perdida en el pavimento.

-solo estoy un poco cansada –mentía, ella estaba triste de que su amado no hubiera confiado en ella, pero se encontraba aun peor porque no soportaba la idea de que su amado se sintiera mal o que sufriera por haberla juzgado así –ya no hay nada que hacer en este lugar ni en Tokio

-lo sé señorita

-Artemis quiero que prepares todo para mi partida a Grecia, por favor despídeme de Alan

-como usted ordene, señorita

-Artemis –dijo la rubia

-si

-antes de ir al hotel me podrías llevar al centro de la ciudad, quiero pasar mis últimos momentos allá, por favor

-claro que si –dijo tiernamente, y es que el adoraba a esa niña, el, la vio crecer, la quería como la quiere un hermano mayor, y ella lo sabía, por eso el la protegía de todos, no soportaba verla sufrir, por nada del mundo, por eso es que había llegado a odiar a ese tal Darien Chiba, por hacerla llorar, por hacer que su pequeña, dejara de sonreír así que el haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacerla feliz.

Toc, toc, -se oía en la puerta –toc, toc, toc, toc

-"princesa, ábreme" –pensaba el joven – "demonios, ¿por qué no respondes?"

-es inútil, de seguro ya se fueron, ¡Demonios!, creo que llegue tarde, te perdí mi niña, de nuevo. –decía tristemente mientras abandonaba aquel lugar.

Al día siguiente

-es hora de irnos señorita –decía el joven de cabello gris.

-en un momento estoy lista –decía ella mientras terminaba de empacar sus cosa, de repente tomó un portarretratos donde se encontraba ella y una hombre alto, de cabello negro azabache y unos ojos zafiros tan profundos y hermosos como el mar.

-te extrañare, mi vida pero, sé que es lo correcto. –decía mientras metía la foto a la maleta.

-le ayudo con las maletas –decía el joven

-sí, gracias Artemis, creo que es hora de irnos.

-hermano ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntaba el joven mientras se encaminaba delante de su hermano quien estaba acostado en un sillón, con la mirada perdida

-la volvía a perder hermano, ayer que fui con ella, ya no estaba, seguro que ya se fue y no quiere saber nada de mí, la volví a perder

-¿de qué hablas?, hermano el vuelo de ella salen en 20 minutos, Artemis me lo acaba de decir, ella se despidió de mi, hermano ¡apresúrate! ¡Alcánzala!, esta es tu última oportunidad

-¿entonces ella no se ha ido?

-No, pero si no te apresuras lo hará ¡anda ve por ella campeón!

-gracias, hermano te debo uno

-¿una sola? Está bien, apresúrate –dijo en tono juguetón

-si adiós –dijo totalmente emocionado, después de todo todavía tenía una oportunidad

_Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Grecia, favor de para a la sala B, pasajeros con destino a gracia favor de abordar a la sala B_

Aquella mujer, se levanto de su asiento, tomo las maletas y se dispuso a caminar hacia la sala de abordaje, gira su cabeza para poder apreciar por última vez aquella hermosa ciudad, aquella en la cual se despidió de su amado, aquella en la que llego con la frente en alto, aquella de la cual saldría así.

-es por acá señorita –dijo el peligris

-sí, lo sé, vamos

Se dirigió a la sala de abordaje con pasos largos pero lentos, sentía un gran vacío en su pecho, ella se iba para comenzar desde cero, su misión ya estaba cumplida, ya no tenía más por lo cual quedarse, ahora iba a cumplir el sueño de su padre, el de verla dirigir y sacar adelante aquella empresa la cual fundo con el hermano de esta y estaba segura de que lo iba a lograr.

Estaba a punto de abordar cuando…

-¡Serena! –Aquel grito la saco de sus pensamientos -¡Serena! –esa voz, no, no podía ser cierto, era una broma de su subconsciente, "si eso es" –pensó cuando sintió una mano aferrarse a su brazo, "no, es verdad" pensó, ella se volteo lentamente para encontrarse con unos ojos zafiro que la miraban en forma suplicante

-por favor, no te vayas princesa, no me dejes solo, por favor perdóname por todas las cosas horribles que te dije, perdóname por desconfiar de ti, perdóname por gritarte, por mentirte, por decirte que no te amaba por favor princesa, no me abandones, ¡te necesito!

Cuantas veces había querido escuchar eso, y, ahora que las oía su amor estaba prohibido, hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no aferrase a su cuerpo, por no besarlo, por no abrazarlo, quería decirle que si lo perdonaba, que ya no le importaba nada más que estar con él pero no podía.

Ella solo hizo una sonrisa triste y una mirada llena de ternura y tristeza para después negar con la cabeza

-perdóname –dijo ella y así se alzo de puntitas para colocar un tierno beso en las mejillas de él

Y así tomo sus maletas y se dirigió hacia la sala de abordaje, lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar eran los gritos de este "Serena, Serena, mi amor no me dejes, no me dejes por favor"

-perdóname cariño –murmuro para ella misma

En el avión

-señorita ¿cree que hizo lo correcto?

-no lo sé Artemis, no lo sé.

Realmente se sentía mal al verla en ese estado, tan triste, tan desolada, él la amaba como a su hermana menor y no permitiría que ella sufriera, no si él lo podía evitar, él sabia que ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella, así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomo una decisión, quizás sería un error pero se arriesgaría.

-ahorita regreso, señorita

-está bien, no tardes

-no lo haré

Y la rubia se quedo mirando por la ventanilla del avión, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era morirse, su amado le había pedido perdón, había derramado lagrimas por ella y ella, ella tan solo le había pedido perdón; cerro los ojos para tratar de dormir, pero cada vez que lo hacia la imagen de el llorando se le venía a la mente provocando el ella un dolor tan inmenso en su pecho, era una opresión tan fuerte, se sentía vacía, indigna del amor, se sentía destrozada ya no como la mujer que era y no pudo evitar por más que se lo había propuesto que una pequeña gota de agua salada cruzara por su mejilla.

En eso escucho que una aeromoza decía por medio de la bocina del avión que el vuelo se cancelaría, debido a una falla del motor que sería solucionada, por lo que les pedía amablemente que bajaran del avión y que después se les asignara otro vuelo, lo más pronto que se pudiera.

-"lo que me faltaba" –pensó, no quiero encontrarme con nadie en estos momentos

-¿Qué sucede señorita? –dijo un joven de cabello gris que llegaba a su lado

-el vuelo se canceló, debido a una falla técnica, por favor llévame al hotel lo más pronto posible, no quiero encontrarme con nadie en estos momentos.

-Como usted lo ordene –dijo el

Ella tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida, sin percatarse de la pequeña sonrisa que se surco en los labios del joven.

-¿A dónde vamos Artemis? –pregunto la rubia que no reconocía el camino que estaban tomando

-a un hotel nuevo señorita, ya que el anterior estaba lleno y no pude encontrar lugar

-está bien

-llegamos señorita –dijo el joven vahándose del carro para abrirle la puerta

-gracias Artemis

-en seguida voy por la llave del cuarto, espéreme un momento

-de acuerdo

-"me pregunto, como estará el" –pensaba la rubia

-aquí esta su llave señorita, su habitación es la 503 en el noveno piso, la mía es la 504, está en el piso siguiente por si necesita algo.

-gracias Artemis, ahora ayúdame con las maletas, sabes me gustaría ir a la cafetería del hotel, ahorita regreso ¿gustas tú algo?

-no, muchas gracias señorita

-muy bien no me tardo

Y así esta partió mientras que el de cabello gris sabía las maletas a la habitación, para que una vez que su señorita llegara todo estuviera listo.

-¿ella ya está aquí?

-si en un momento sube, espero por tu bien que la hagas feliz

-créeme que lo haré

-con su permiso joven

-adiós Artemis, gracias por darme esta oportunidad

-solo hágala feliz

Y así se retiro de la habitación cuidando que su querida señorita no se diera cuenta, el sabía que había hecho lo correcto ahora solo esperaba

-Artemis, ya llegue –grita la rubia –Artemis ¿Dónde estás?

-Serena –dijo una voz atrás de ella.

Ella volteo instintivamente al escuchar su nombre y cuál fue su sorpresa al verlo ahí, a su príncipe, al amor de su vida justo en frente de ella.

-Da…rien ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo la joven –no lo hagas mas difícil, por favor, ya no mas –volvió a decir sintiendo una gran opresión en el pecho

-princesa –dijo el acercándose a ella –te amo, te amo más que a mi vida, no me pidas eso, sé que me comporte como un perfecto imbécil, perdóname, por favor, te necesito…

-nosotros no… -no pudo continuar con la frase, y agacho la cabeza, el se acerco a ella, tomo su mentón con delicadeza y le levanto la cara para verla a los ojos

-te amo, es que acaso no lo entiendes, te amo y no me importa ya nada ni nadie, solo quiero estar una vez más contigo, quiero levantarme cada mañana y ver tu rostro en mi pecho, descansando a lado mío, quiero ser lo primero que vean tus ojos al levantarte, quiero que seas tú lo que yo vea, te amo Serena Tsukino y no pienso volverte a perder nunca más, ya no más.

-Darien –ella se soltó llorando abrazando a su amado, cuanto deseaba tenerlo cerca de ella, lo amaba, lo necesitaba, en ese instante se olvido de todo y de todos, lo único que quería es que nada de eso hubiera sido un sueño, se aferró a él con toda su fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él, quien solo le correspondía a su abrazo de una forma segura y llena de amor

-eres un tonto, un idiota, tonto, tonto… creí cada palabra y te detesto, te detesto, no sabes cómo me afecto todo lo que me dijiste, te creí cada palabra, pero no puedo odiarte, sencillamente no puedo, porque te amo a pesar de todo, te amo Darien, te amo más que a mi vida, por favor perdóname, perdóname por todo el daño que te hice

-shh, no princesa yo no tengo nada que perdonarte además merezco cada una de tus palabras.

-nunca me dejes Darien, por favor

-nunca lo haré, te lo juro

-te amo

-Yo también te amo


End file.
